


A Shallow Whisper

by bigredcrazyk



Series: Wolf Games [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall (Reference), Alternate Canon, Comfort/Angst, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Love Triangles, M/M, McCall Pack, Pack Bonding, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month has passed since Liam's first full moon, and the dynamics between him and his alpha have changed considerably. Scott invites him to a place of deep meaning, and the beta discovers there is more to Scott than meets the eye.</p>
<p>Series Summary: The bond of alpha/beta strengthens as Scott and Liam grow closer, but Isaac's unannounced return from Paris puts Scott in a position to choose one beta over the other, and it's a choice Scott can't easily make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shallow Whisper

The following month passed quickly with school consuming most of their time. Scott and Liam, although they continued to hang out regularly during lacrosse practice, found it nearly impossible to get together beyond that, and those practices were what Liam looked forward to most each day.

Scott had become the center of his entire universe since the night of the previous full moon. After not only caring for him while he was hurt, Scott had also become the youth’s anchor. Liam had it bad for his alpha in ways he didn’t understand. Never before had he felt so passionately for another person. He laughed giddily every time Scott made a joke, cheered enthusiastically when the junior scored, and swelled with pride after executing a perfect play as Scott watched on. Because he’d never experienced feelings like that before, the beta couldn’t have known he was falling in love.

Scott, however, could sense it miles away. He knew those feelings well, having had them for Allison, Isaac before he moved away, and then Kira before she also relocated with her family. Scott knew what love felt like and could see it in Liam’s eyes every time the boy looked at him. It made him hesitant to spend time with the freshman beyond lacrosse. He’d make up excuses, stating that his classwork was endless and he had to study, and this was entirely the truth so it wasn’t as if he were lying, but as the next full moon neared, he knew he’d have to confront Liam privately.

Under the surface, Scott was suppressing his own feelings for Liam. He endured silently the tug of his heartstrings when Liam would smile. Those big, pretty eyes did nothing if not make the alpha ache to squeeze his cheeks and kiss him on the spot. He had to convince himself that falling for another beta wasn’t an option. It tore him apart when Isaac left, and he couldn’t allow himself to go through that again. If he became invested romantically and anything happened to Liam, or the boy decided to leave as Isaac had, Scott would be crushed. This made him determined to maintain his distance best he could.

As late summer drew to a close, it was one of the last warm nights of the season. Scott had promised to take Liam up to the lake in the mountains, although now he was second guessing that decision. He didn’t want to spoil Liam’s fun. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but Scott also didn’t want to lead him on. Pack outings were intimate affairs, and especially this one considering he’d only ever taken Isaac to this spot. It was reminiscent of love for him, and taking Liam there was sure to dig up those feelings once more.

The entire way there Scott waged an inner battle. It was a struggle between the alpha in him that longed for closeness with his beta, and his human side that objected with every step. Liam could feel the tension, which in turn made him nervous. So the boy just kept his eyes to the ground for the duration of the two and a half hour trek. The two hardly spoke as they ran over miles of forested preserve, and then up a steady incline for at least half the journey.

When they finally made it to the lake, Liam wasn’t disappointed. It was as beautiful as Scott said, although small; more like a pound in Liam’s opinion. Roughly the size of an average, backyard pool, it was surrounded by a black pebble beach and nestled against a rock cliff stretching upward quite far. With the full moon directly overhead and tall trees enclosing the area, the calmly rippling water reflected the trapped light and everything was illuminated like shimmering diamonds.

“ _Wow_ …” Liam breathed. “So gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” Scott muttered as he began removing his sneakers and socks.

Liam noticed and mimicked Scott’s actions, but then his alpha was stripping down and before Liam knew it, he was stark naked and wading into the crystal waters. Liam was startled and became embarrassed. His cheeks turned rosey and eyes glazed. He shouldn’t have acted this way. He was used to guys walking around disrobed all the time in the locker room, but this was Scott and they were in a private setting.

The junior turned back when the water was up to his waist. “Are you coming?” he drawled with a smile. “It’s nice.”

The beta, down to his underwear with hands folded over his package, called out, “Turn around and don’t peek!”

Scott rolled his glowing, crimson eyes and snorted. “Come on, Liam. We’ve seen each other before in the showers.”

Liam could feel the heat radiating off his skin. He was blushing terribly. After a moment’s hesitation, Scott turned his back, and Liam sighed with relief. He quickly shoved his white boxers down to his ankles, stepped out of them, and hurried into the water, which was much cooler than he thought it’d be. He shivered as he approached Scott, and was completely unprepared when Scott turned on him. He hurled the freshman over his shoulder. Liam came down with a heavy splash, fully submerged, and then came up gasping for breath.

Scott just stood there laughing and grinning deviously. He moved toward Liam with a sauntering stride, or so Liam thought. He braced himself to be dunked or thrown again, but his alpha surprised him. He simply continued past and then dove. His bare bottom broke the surface of the water as he did, giving Liam an eyeful.

Half a minute went by before Scott came up for air. He motioned for Liam to come over, but warned him, “It drops off there and gets deep.”

The freshman walked on his tiptoes to Scott until the water level threatened to go over his head. He then tread the remainder of the way. Scott seemed to be doing the same, so he knew it was deeper than even Scott could touch.

“How far down does it go?” Liam asked curiously.

“Maybe eight or nine feet,” Scott replied. “There’s a cave below that leads to a cavity on the inside of the cliff. Take a solid breath and dive with me.”

“Okay,” Liam agreed before the two were swimming downward. The cave mentioned was no more than a gap in the cliff about six feet below the surface and it was only large enough to fit one person through at a time.

Scott went first, and Liam couldn’t help but be in awe of the sculpted muscles composing Scott’s back under water. Also, because he was directly behind his alpha, he could see between Scott’s legs as they swam. Liam had to keep his eyes trained on Scott to know what direction to swim in, but the view was making him aroused. He could feel blood rushing to his prick and feared Scott would notice. Luckily for Liam, the junior only glanced back after he passed through the gap in the cliff, and from that angle could not see Liam’s erection.

When they managed to surface inside the tiny cave, it was dark. The little light that bounced off the bottom of the lake and made it’s way through the crevice was just enough for them to make out each others features, but not much else. The stone roof was about two feet above their heads, and it was a snug fit. There was only enough room for three people if they squeezed in together. Liam had his back to one of the walls, trying to keep some bit of distance between he and Scott, but they were still nearly chest-to-chest.

Scott smiled at him. “So what do you think?”

The boy grinned back. “This is pretty cool. I’ve never been inside an underwater cave before. It’s very… private.”

Scott’s shiny, red eyes moved slowly the the wall on Liam’s right. He pointed as his smile saddened.

The beta directed his attention to where Scott motioned and saw a heart-shaped outline etched into the rock. Inside the heart were the letters ‘S + I’.

“S and I?” Liam inquired.

Scott sighed. “Scott and Isaac. My first beta. Not bitten, but… he was mine all the same. I know you’ve heard me talk about him before. We were… _close_. He’s the only other person I’ve brought up here besides you.”

Liam felt his stomach knot. A sudden realization dawned on him; something he’d never considered before. A heart with their initials in it could only mean one thing. “Scott, were you two…”

“Yeah. I was in love with him, and he loved me. A part of me still does love him. That part of me probably always will.” Scott’s voice was no more than a shallow whisper. He was obviously quite emotional about it, but Liam couldn’t stop himself from asking the singular question on his mind.

“So are you… gay?”

Scott chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t view sexuality like that. For me, it can’t be broken down into categories. It’s all about the situation; being in the moment. Sometimes a situation allows us to make choices we’d only make under the right circumstances. Isaac and I coming together was no more than the product of a situation that arrised, and without that moment happening in our lives, my feelings for him wouldn’t have developed the way they did.”

“What happened?” Liam pried. He was intrigued and wanted to know everything.

The alpha sighed once again before uttering, “It’s a long story. One I don’t feel like reliving in this moment. In _this_ moment, Isaac’s not here. But… you are.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “ _What_?” he gasped. He was so stunned that his mind was having trouble wrapping around what Scott was implying, but what happened next was even more astonishing. Scott leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Liam whimpered and his yellow eyes fluttered shut. He pressed his lips back to Scott’s. It was mostly innocent. No more than a lingering peck, but that didn’t matter. It had taken Liam’s breath away.

Scott was the one to break it off. He moved back with a sheepish grin on his face. After pursing his lips together, he glanced to the left, unable to keep eye contact with the freshman. “Liam… I know how you feel about me. I’ve known for a while.” He paused to exhale and shake his head. “The whole way up here I debated acting on those feelings. Isaac leaving took a… it took a tole on me. I told myself it was a bad idea to get involved with another beta. But when we got here, the way you looked in the moonlight… ya know, under these set of circumstances, and in this moment, I wanted to kiss you more than anything.”

The boy licked his lips subconsciously as he stared at Scott’s every expression. “You like me then?”

“I do, but it’s complicated. It seems like things are _always_ complicated. I don’t want to hurt you or lead you on, and I don’t want to get hurt either, but at the same time, I really just want to kiss you over and over.”

Liam’s heart was on the verge of pounding out of his chest. What he wouldn’t do for Scott to kiss him again. He reached out timidly. His fingertips grazed the alpha’s collar bone. “Scott…” he mumbled longingly. “I’m yours. If you want me.”

Scott chewed his bottom lip. He was attempting to restrain himself best he could, but Liam was too beautiful; those eyes too piercing. In a moment of weakness, he thrust himself upon the youth. Their mouths crushed together hard as Scott pinned Liam’s wrists to the cave wall on either side of his head. It was all very frantic. There were many moans and grunts of pleasure as they made physical their desires.

Scott’s tongue pressured into Liam’s mouth and the beta received his alpha’s advance without putting up any fight. He was more than willing to let Scott have his way, and he wasn’t disappointed. Scott claimed his lips and tongue by force, and it left Liam even more aroused. His erection pressed into Scott’s pelvis, and it wasn’t long before he could also feel the junior’s cock hardening between his legs.

It was then that Scott pushed off Liam. Things were getting too intense for him to handle. He had to stop or the alpha wolf inside would take hold and ravage Liam. There’d be no stopping it. Scott held onto the cool wall and touched his forehead to the stone. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. A low growl was expelled from his throat upon every exhale.

Liam moaned softly as he, too, tried to catch his breath. He placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder, but was snapped at instantly.

“Don’t!” Scott roared. Because they were in an enclosed space, his voice boomed. The beta winced and covered his ears.

“What’s wrong?” the boy asked. Fear quivered in his tone.

Scott sighed huskily. He was trembling all over. “The alpha. When I’m turned on I have a hard time controlling it. I’m sorry I yelled at you, but don’t touch me right now.”

“Okay, okay,” Liam cooed soothingly. “Whatever you need. I’m here.”

It was in that simple, kind offer that Scott regained control. He glanced to Liam, who wore an expression of concern, and his insides melted. The corner of his lips turned up into a slight smile. “Thank you.”

Liam slowly returned smiled and nodded.

Scott took another deep, steadying breath and said, “The air in here’s getting stale. We need to go back to the other side or we’ll suffocate.”

He didn’t wait for Liam to acknowledge him before he dove. The beta allowed Scott to clear the crevice, inhaled a large gulp of air, but then paused just as he was about to go under. He turned to the heart on the wall and frowned. After a split-second decision, the nail on his index finger sharpened into an inch-long claw. Liam scratched a horizontal line into the base of the ‘I’. The initials now read ‘S + L’. He smirked to himself, pleased by what he’d done, and then followed his alpha below so that Scott wouldn’t wonder why he was taking so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Big thanks to everyone who leaves me comments and kudos. I adore you.
> 
> As before, I'm really going to stress the underage warning on this series. It got a little heated in this part, and it will only continue to become more sexually explicit. Please keep that in mind.
> 
> Next part is 'A Grief Memory', followed lastly by 'A Tethered Pack'. Expect to see Isaac in the next part! :D


End file.
